


don't touch me

by loveing_you_isharsh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, i do not expect people to like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveing_you_isharsh/pseuds/loveing_you_isharsh
Summary: Revenant doesn't take it too well when Loba rejects him.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant (Apex Legends), Loba/Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant/Loba (Apex Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	don't touch me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my actual first work on here. I'm kind of proud of this, but I don't really expect anyone to like this. I also think we need more Loba/Revenant content on here. I'll probably make a fluff shot on the ship in my next story. 
> 
> Anyways, if you didn't read the title or the tags, the story contains a very disturbing topic. I encourage that you don't keep reading if you don't like it.
> 
> And, without further a do, I hope you enjoy!

“ _No._ ”

He knew she would have rejected him, but why did it felt like it was a stab in the heart? Revenant kept his eyes on the floor. He knew this would have happened. He knew too well that this was her answer, yet he didn’t know why it hurt so, so, much. He’d always imagine how Loba’s reaction would be, especially the rejected ones. Especially the rejection ones. So, why was this a surprised to him when he knew this was her answer all a long?

“What makes you think, after what you’ve done to me, think that I would ever be with _you?_ ” Loba glared at Revenant. Hinting that she wanted an answer _ASAP_.

Revenant tried to form words, but stopped himself. He didn’t actually know why he thought that Loba would fall for him. Oh, how he felt so stupid for believing that she would. He eventually grunted a reply, and that gave Loba the opportunity to walk away. She didn’t need an answer anymore. For she knew why she would never fall for a guy that killed her parents’ and traumatize her as a child. She just wanted to know why in God's name he thinks that she'd fall for him.

As she was walking down the hallways, she heard someone running behind her, and right then and there, she was pinned to the wall. Both hands above her head. She squirmed and tried to yell, but was muffled by a cold, metal, like hand. It was Revenant.

Squirming and muffling, she used her legs to kick at him, but that didn’t do much. He was made of metal, what did she expect?

She then felt him dragging her to a room. Her room.

He threw her on the floor, harshly, and locked her dorm door. She eventually got up and tried to run away from him, but was tripped, and now pinned to the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing!?! Got off me!!” Yelling, she pushed at Reventant’s shoulders, but her hands, were once again, pinned above her head. She felt exposed in the position she was in. Even though she was bottom.

Revenant used his claw—like hand to tear off her clothes, “Scream all you wish, but no one will hear you.”

It was sadly true. All the other legends where either on the other side of the building, or somewhere hanging out with each other. Oh, how Loba wished she was with the other legends. Wish she took the opportunity to go hang out with half of the other legends. How she wished she was on the other side of the building. If it wasn’t for her urge to be clean, none of this would have happened.

It made her feel sick, it made her feel disgusted, it made her feel alone. Alone especially. She couldn’t take it anymore and cried slightly,

“Shh.. it’s all just a bad dream..”

Oh, she wished it was just a bad dream. She hoped and prayed for all of this to go away. But, nothing changed. She was still pinned down, almost completely naked by him, and was slightly squirming.

“ _No..stop…please…_ ” She choked on tears. Her throat ached and she stopped screaming after she knew the fact that no one was going to notice her. Her screams in terror and fright. Yet, no one will notice. She was crying ever so slightly, and tried to get out of the situation she was in,

“Don’t fucking move, you slut! **Or else—** “ He used his two fingered claws to cut her across her chest. She gasped, as more tears feel down her face. She stayed still, not wanting him to make any more marks on her body. The claw mark on her chest started to sting. She saw blood oozing out of it and hissed, Digging her nails in to her palms, to the point of bleeding.

She felt hopeless and weak. No one was going to save her from this. The only legend here now is Revenant. She could try to scream again, but it’ll probably make him mad. It was also going to be a waste of energy. All she could do now is stay there and cry. Guilt, shame, and loneliness cam and hit her like a truck. What would her dead parents think of her now? She was a disgrace, and she knew it. She was a pathetic, disgusting, human being that was too weak to even defend themselves.

She felt something nudge at her private area, and she looked down to see that Revenants’, supposedly, knee was jerking at it. She breathed in a sharp, shaky, breath, and closed her eyes shut.

“Lighten up, Loba.” She felt Revenant’s thumb wiping a tear away.

“ _Ngh._ ” She slightly moaned. It did felt good. Really, but, why did it feel so wrong?

“Tell me you want it.” The tone of his voice was raspy and dark. She gasped and grunted, “Tell me you fucking want it!”

She moaned as he jerked his knee further up her area, “ _Ah_ —okay! I want it, please give it to me!!”

Feeling disgusted, she cringed at her own reply and at Revenants sickening chuckle.

She felt him rip her covered private area. She held her breath. Wishing even harder that this was a dream, or even a sick joke.

Her hands turning into fists, and curling her toes, when she felt Revenant push his non-clawed finger into her hole. She felt herself shudder at his plumping and bit her bottom lip when he entered another finger.

“I’ve never done this before.” Revenant said, looking down at Loba’s flushed face. Tears still streaming down her face. He wish he could wipe some of it off her face, though, he kept plumping his fingers.

Even if she wanted to reply, she couldn’t. Afraid of saying something wrong, and making him angry.

Revenant then plugged in a third finger. Loba moaned out, and bit her tongue this time.

“You look so cute like this.”

“ _No, n-not—don’t, p-please.._ ”

“So beautiful.”

“ _Why…?_ ”

She felt his metal lips press against her neck. Feeling him slightly nibble at it, she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes shut. Sending more tears down her cheeks.

Eventually, she felt herself coming. Though, she didn’t warn Revenant, or made a peep about it. But, of course, she moaned when he plumped his fingers further in. Cumming on his fingers.

Pulling his fingers out, he stopped nibbling at her neck and looked at them. He wish he could lick them and taste her, but wiped his fingers on his cloth. He's a machine, what'd you expect?

Loba had to gather her thoughts. She felt like she betrayed someone she truly cared about. That feeling really hurt. It caused her to curl up in to a ball and cry. Hopelessly crying her eyes out. Her own thoughts clogging up her mind, and she felt all sorts of things.

Revenant looked down at her, and sighed. He bended down and pat her head. She jolted up, and looked at Revenant confused. He only continued and she couldn’t help but cry even harder than before. Coming closer, Revenant wiped her tears away, and held her carefully. Loba didn’t really say anything during the process, but stayed quiet. Revenant started to say soothing words to her; such as, “Don’t cry” “It’s going to be okay”

Revenant was the only legend that was here with her. The only one that noticed her pain. She cried in his arms, but slowly calm down. Revenant still wiping her tears away and lightly patting her. She eventually felt drowsy and feel asleep in his arms.

Chuckling, he picked up Loba and placed her on her bed. Tearing off the pieces of her remaining clothes and pulling the blankets over her. He was about to leave but stop to look back at her. He felt like he was going to melt when he saw how beautifully she slept.

Walking out of the room fully, he closed her dorm, and walked back to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was all!  
> I'll be making more later, but for now, I shall take a break. Because I'm tired..  
> Thanks for reading, though!
> 
> I also kind of have a weird feeling that the title is not related to the story, but it kind of is??? I don't know, my minds being weird- lel


End file.
